I'll Love you Till the End of the Line
by corkyx3
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have been dating since freshmen year of high school. Four years later, everything is going well until a certain white haired male transfers to the school.
1. Chapter 1

An array of multicolored leaves had just begun to litter the streets as the seasons began to shift from the sweltering Summer, to the chilled Autumn. The air held a sense of closeness, as this was the time when most couples became closer. It was also the time when the most conflicts arose. With some couples, being pushed together caused troubles to arise. It was the beginning of Hiccup and Toothless' senior year at Berk High School and the fourth year of their relationship. Yes, they had been together since their freshmen year, when everyone said they'd never last; obviously proving them wrong. As of now, their relationship was going strong and it seemed as if nothing could tear the two apart, but all that changed when a new student arrived at the school. Just his presence caused a stir within the student body, and faculty.

His name was Jackson Overland Frost, but most only new him as Jack Frost. Jack had unnaturally white hair and fair skin, coupled with piercing blue eyes that resembled that of an ocean. It was enough to make any girl, or guy swoon. To make matters worse, his smile... Oh, his smile. It was perfect. His teeth were perfectly aligned and just as white as his hair. He was almost _too_ perfect to be real. Alas, he was all too real and he just so happened to be in all of Hiccup's classes. This fact actually made Toothless jealous, just the fact that someone he knew was better than him was able to see _his_ Hiccup every hour of every day. It didn't help the matter when he and Hiccup grew close. Hiccup and Jack talked throughout every class, when the teachers permitted, and they swiftly became close enough to where hanging out outside of school became an option. As luck would have it, Toothless approached them as they were conversing.

"So... Hiccup, how about we go see a movie tonight? That one film you've been wanting to see just came out... Big Hero 6 was it...?" Jack spoke eloquently as his weight was resting against the white-washed wall, his gaze locked with Hiccup's sparkling, emerald hues.

Hiccup couldn't help but to grow a wide smile as he heard the offer with intrigue. After all, he had been wanting to see the movie ever since he saw the first commercials. He couldn't hide his excitement as his lips twisted into a playful smile.

"I'd love to! I've been looking for someone to go see it with me, but everyone thinks it's childish to still enjoy kids movies... Ah, what time would you like to meet up though?"

"How about, I pick you up around eight o'clock? I know there's a showing at eight forty-five." Jack answered almost immediately, as if he had researched this beforehand.

"Oh! Yeah, okay. Eight it is then! I can't wait!" Hiccup brought his books from his last class to his chest as his emerald hues looked into Jack's own. That same playful smile gracing his lips. "Oh! Ah.. I have to go meet Toothless, I'll see you later Jack!"

Hiccup waved behind himself as he hurried away, only to run into his boyfriend. Was what he just heard true..? Better yet, is what he just _saw_ true? Toothless hadn't heard Hiccup even mention wanting to see that film, perhaps because he knew Toothless wasn't one for children's movies, but better yet that smile!? Toothless never received a smile like that from Hiccup. Ever. These thoughts ran throughout the raven-haired male's head as soon as he was ran into. His features growing sullen as his golden eyes looked into the startled emerald ones that were below him. Slowly, Hiccup's features transitioned into a calmer one as he saw Toothless.

"Toothless! I was just coming to find you! Are you ready to go..? All I have to do is put up my books!" His speaking was erratic, since he was excited to see his boyfriend after the long studious day he experienced.

"Yeah... .." Toothless spoke softly and interlaced his fingers with Hiccup's as the hand was extended.

Turning, the taller of the two began to lead the auburn-haired male to their shared locker. Not noticing the concerning gaze he was getting from his lover at the moment. His mind was boggled. He had absolutely no idea what to think of the snippet of conversation he had just heard. Subconsciously, his grip tightened around Hiccup's smaller hand as the thought of someone taking him passed through his thoughts. All through their four-year long relationship, he had never once felt threatened then this Jack Frost shows up and throws him through a loop. Who even names their child Jack Frost? That was some made-up character parents made up to explain winter to their children. A 'pfft' sound escaped from Toothless' lips as he thought this causing his smaller boyfriend to give him a perplexed expression. Shaking it off, Hiccup stared at the ground as he was led to their locker and once arrived, Toothless halted and looked to Hiccup.

"Alright, put your crud up and I'll take you home, okay?" Toothless offered his other-half a loving smile and a pleasant kiss to his forehead once he spoke. Retracting the hand that was intertwined with Hiccup's so he could stroke his soft, freckled cheek.

That small action was enough to make the boy blush. After all their time together, he still got flustered over simple acts of affection. "O-Okay! Thank you for still taking me home... I don't think I'm ever going to pass my drivers test..."

Toothless laughed as he watched Hiccup sigh and halfheartedly open their locker and shove his books into his designated shelf before gathering the materials needed to do his homework for the night. "You don't have to keep thanking me Hic... We're dating, this is what I want to do. If I didn't I wouldn't... Besides, this gives me extra time to see you. You know how much I love to see my little Hickey~."

Hiccup's cheeks flushed with newfound embarrassment from that nickname. He didn't mind it, but it was one of those things that, no matter what, would make him into a tomato. "Jeez... Thanks, Toothless. To think I used to be the one to spoil you. Isn't that right, big baby boo~?" Hiccup grinned at his own words, knowing that that nickname in particular always made his boyfriend blush.

Of course, that is exactly what happened. Toothless's cheeks flushed at the nickname he acquired Freshmen year. The only reason he even gained that nickname is from their dreadful Honeymoon stage. He used to always pout whenever Hiccup never gave him enough attention, not to mention just act like a child. "Hey! I'm not like that anymore...as much... Okay, maybe I am, but maybe I like getting all of your attention." The male huffed as his gaze shifted to the side.

Hiccup laughed and shut the locker ones he gathered the materials and he turned to face Toothless. Slowly leaning up to kiss the tanned cheek of his soul-mate before moving his small arms to wrap around Toothless' middle. "Oh hush... You will always have all my attention. After all, I love you."

Toothless perked up at those three little words. Those three words that meant everything to him. His arms lacing around Hiccup's waist as his eyes shifted to look at the other. "I love you too, Hiccup."

Without any hints, Toothless gathered up Hiccup within his arms and shifted on his heels to exit the school building. Hiccup struggled at first but nestled into the warmth of Toothless' chest. Pressing his ear to the clothed flesh to hear his partner's slightly rapid heartbeat. It was music to his ears. Just to listen and hear that he could still quicken Toothless' heartbeat after four years. Soon enough, they made it to Toothless' car and he sat the auburn-haired male to stand on two feet as a hand moved to rummage within his pocket only to retrieve his keys. A click of a button and the car was unlocked and both males got into the car, shutting the doors, and of course pulling on their seatbelts. Safety first, right? Once done, the dark haired male carefully backed from his spot and was on his way towards his smaller boyfriends home. Now the Haddock residence wasn't small. It was actually far from it. Since his family had practically built Berk, they had enough wealth to afford a mansion of sorts. It was wooden with hand-carved pillars at with intricate designs, ranging from ships, to the waves the crashing down around could tell the amount of time it had taken to create such art, and it showed. The roof was a charcoal black, and the sides of the home were lined with large windows that extended the overall beauty that the home possessed. The yard was kept tidy, and recently filled with flowers that grew best in Autumn, it truly is a beautiful home.

Despite his higher standing in society, Hiccup, nor any of his family ever let the wealth go to their heads. Stoick, was traditional... And well, loud, but overall he was a kind-hearted soul. Valka, was beautiful, she had the same green eyes that Hiccup so gracefully possessed and her stature was lean, but for her it worked to her benefit. The Haddock family was beautiful. As he thought of the family, that he hoped, to marry into, not for wealth, Toothless let out a sigh. He really had no idea how he had even won over Hiccup. He was kind-hearted and cared about every living creature with his entire being. He was sarcastic, strong-willed, and ambitious. And, he was, well him. Toothless didn't excel in school, he was merely average and he didn't find himself to be all that attractive. He thought the only way he had even gotten Hiccup to give him the time of day for a relationship was because they were friends since they were children, But, who cares? He had the only thing he ever cared about, and that was all that mattered. Well... Besides the fact that Hiccup was going out with Jack tonight, which, Hiccup still hadn't brought up. A slight huff left his lips as Toothless pulled up to the Haddock's house and slowed to a stop. He moved a free hand to put on the brakes and shifted his golden eyes to look at Hiccup. His gaze shifted over Hiccup's features with a smile before he leaned over to place a quick kiss to those lips he loved so much.

"Here we are, my liege~." Toothless teased as he grazed his nose over Hiccup's plump cheek, pondering over what his response may be.

"Toooothless." Hiccup whined as his hands shifted to land on his boyfriends chest. His cheeks switched from a freckled white, to a crimson. He huffed before his gaze stopped on Toothless. "I'm not your prince, you know?"

"Oh, I know, but to me you are. You're my everything Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III~" Toothless grew a toothy grin, ironic based on his name, and pulled back so he was sitting within his own seat.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before looking upon his lover with a soft smile, "Okay, okay.. I'll call you sometime tonight, okay?" Once he finished speaking, Hiccup removed his seatbelt and opened the car door before stepping out. "I love you, Toothless"

"I love you too, Hiccup." His expression grew tender as he watched his smaller boyfriend shut the car door and walk to his front door, turning back for a split second to wave at Toothless before vanishing into his home.

As soon, as Hiccup was out of sight, that once tender expression turned bitter. He didn't even mention his plans with Jack. Was he planning to do things with Jack that even he hasn't done yet? No no no, maybe it just slipped his mind. With a groan, he put the car into reverse and backed out before putting it into drive and heading towards his home, his mind full of a multitude of different thoughts. He couldn't take it. Stopping abruptly, he pulled off to the side of the road and parked, and as soon as he was done, his head fell against the steering wheel. That motion caused the horn to blare and echo throughout the small town. Tears started to pool at the corner of his eyes as he shook his head back and forth. He couldn't believe Hiccup wouldn't at least tell him, unless he and Jack were having an affair behind his back. As that thought made its course through his mind, the tears rolled down his tanned cheeks, leaving a trail before falling onto his pants and staining them with little wet spots. That was his Hiccup. The boy he had spent four years of his life with. The one who he'd have 'I love you, I love you more' fights with. The boy who could probably blow away if a strong enough wind came through. He couldn't comprehend it. Maybe it was just a friendly outing, but... He could have mentioned it. But, ol' Toothless was kept out of the loop again. He should be used to getting screwed over by people, but why did this particular instance hurt him so bad?

At that moment though, his phone rang and he begrudgingly pulled the device from his pocket, turning is head to see the ID. It read Hiccup. No, he thought, not right now. He shoved the phone into his pocket whilst the tears continued to fall and finally, put his car into drive and sped towards his home. His vision blurred from the moisture in his eyes. He couldn't see anything anymore. The tears falling too fast. Frantically, he tried to clear away the tears but it was too late. Only a slight shift into the other lane and, his car was hit head on. Both cars going a bit too fast for the road they were on. It was as if everything was in slow motion, then, darkness. It shrouded over Toothless's being and then there was nothing.

The next thing he remembered was opening his eyes, and getting a blurred view of doctors and nurses rushing him somewhere. Where? Was he on a gurney? Where was he... It went blank. The dark-haired male falling back into unconsciousness almost immediately.

It was well over six hours later when Toothless stirred and his eyes opened. Why was he in so much pain? He couldn't remember anything from after he left Hicc-.. Oh yeah, Hiccup... Toothless closed his eyes again before scoffing to himself, he was probably with oh so perfect, Jack Frost. A sigh passed through his lips as he tried to sit himself up, only for a shot of pain to spread throughout his entire body.

"What the fuck...?" His eyes stayed on the ceiling since it hurt to move, well, anything.

Since both cars were going too fast, and Toothless's car was hit head on, he was injured pretty badly. His head had obtained semi-large gashes due to shattering glass embedding itself there. He had broken his right arm, and broke a few ribs. Not to mention whiplash and bruises that coated his body. His legs also sustained damage, as when the metal of his hood was pushed forward, it pushed his right foot back at such a fast pace that it completely broke it, along with another set of gashes trailing over his legs, stomach, you name it. He was damaged all to say, he hurt like a bitch. Luckily, if that's the right word, the other driver sustained minor damages to himself. Toothless, tried to sit himself up again but, oh.. His right arm was in a sling and had a cast? Huh...? He was baffled at the moment. With no recollection of the incident he was at a loss for words, or thoughts.

"Toothless." An unfamiliar voice spoke, until they moved into the raven-haired boys current field of vision. "I'm Doctor Wilson, do you remember what happened?" The man spoke in a soft, calming voice.

His eyes were locked on the doctor as he shook his head, "No, I don't. The last thing I remember was dropping off Hiccup... What happened, doc?"

"Well..." Dr. Wilson sighed before speaking again. "You were in a car accident, son. You were badly injured, somehow, the other driver only had scratches... You on the other hand, were not as lucky. You have broken ribs, right arm, and right foot. I believe you may have a concussion based on the lack of remembrance. You have whiplash, along with bruises and an array of gashes from broken glass all over your body. Frankly, you're lucky you survived. Since you are awake now, we notified your parents and they'll be here shortly. Please, do not hesitate to call for me, or any of the nurses if you need anything." Once he finished speaking, the doctor offered a comforting smile before making his leave.

"Thanks.." He spoke quietly as his gaze shifted back to the ceiling.

A car accident huh? He just rolled his eyes, since, it seemed to match the way his day had been going. His mind instantly returned to Hiccup. He's probably out with Jack at this exact moment without a clue. His eyes shut. No, he couldn't think of that now.A sigh passed his slightly cut lips and as soon as it did, as if on cue, his family rushed into the room. His mother, Storm, yeah neat name... Had long, silky black hair and the same piercing gold eyes as Toothless. Overall, she was incredibly sweet-hearted and she loved everyone she met. His father, Henrick, had black hair also, except his eyes were a light red in color. He was tall, and personality-wise he was caring, a bit strict, loud, and _really_ funny. Following behind them were his small, twin were about six years old. Nightcloud, the girl, and Flame, the boy. They looked like their parents to a T except Nightcloud has red eyes, and Flame had gold. Both kids were playful and they adored Toothless. He was their idol. In all, his family was full of attractive people, except him, at least in his eyes.

"Tooth, sweetie! Are you okay?!" His mother rushed to his side and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, being careful of whatever damage may be done there.

"Mom... I'm fine. I'm not dead, right?" Toothless spoke earnestly as he looked up at his mother, a soft hand grazing his cheek as he did. Out of habit, he leaned into her touch. His mother always knew how to calm him down.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're pretty banged up kiddo." His father moved into his field of vision and placed a hand onto his son's non-broken arm.

"Yes, dad... I'm sure." He huffed after he had to repeat himself.

"Big brother!" 

"Hey I was going to say hi to him first!" Flame snapped back after Nightcloud spoke and the little girl stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Big brother! I love you! Be okay please?" Nightcloud spoke as she moved to peek over the side of the bed where she grasped his good hand in her own, smaller hand.

"Yeah! Be okay, and I guess I love you too!" Flame spoke right after his sister, moving to stand beside her as he too peeked over at his older brother.

"Jeez... How many times do I gotta say I' m fine... And yes, I love you all too.." Toothless moved his gaze to look at his siblings before returning it to his parents. "When can I leave...?"

"Not till tomorrow afternoon I'm afraid... They want to keep watch over you for the night. I'm sorry sweetie." His mother spoke softly as a hand moved to gently run throughout his black hair, being careful of his stitches.

"Ugh..." Toothless huffed as his eyes slowly closed. "Alright... Thanks mom.."

"Son, does Hiccup know you're here? I'm sure he'd be worried sick.." Henrick murmured as he lightly squeezed his sons arm.

"I don't know dad, I literally just woke up like twenty minutes ago... I don't want to worry him, okay?" He spoke without opening his eyes. "I just want to rest... My head is starting to hurt."

His mother frowned before placing a kiss on his forehead, "Okay, sweetie.. We'll go home and come to get you.. We love you very, very much dear."

"I love you all too... Thank you for coming to see me." He opened his eyes to look at each family member, offering them each a soft smile.

"Kiddo, you don't need to thank us. We're your family.. We'll see you tomorrow." His father spoke before kissing his forehead as well."

"Bye big brother!"

"I wanted to say bye first!" Flame and Nightcloud bickered before they were ushered from the room by his parents.

Thankful for the silence that came upon him, Toothless closed his eyes. He really did want Hiccup to know he was injured, but... He just didn't want to see him as of now. He can have fun with Jack. He didn't like the thought of someone coming between him and Hiccup, but, who was he to hinder his boyfriends his mind was enveloped by his own thoughts, he heard a slight buzzing from the table beside him, but he could only turn his head so much to glance at it. He groaned and moved himself inch-by-inch till he could open the drawer with his good hand. Slowly, he reached inside and grasped the buzzing device only to see it was his phone. How the hell did that survive the crash..? He shook his head. He had been too late to answer but, he saw he had a few missed calls from Hiccup. A bit of reluctance, he called Hiccup's phone and immediately got an answer.

"Toothless! Where have you been...? I called you a lot of times earlier and each time you didn't answer... Then... I watched the news and saw something about a car accident... And it looked like your car! I was so worried..." Hiccup spoke at a fast pace and as soon as he finished, he had to take a deep breath.

'Shit' Toothless thought, 'He saw the news report..' Toothless cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh... Yeah, about that. Um... I'm actually in the hospital... That accident was me." He couldn't lie to Hiccup, even over the phone.

"W-What!? Oh my... Are you okay!? Why am I just now hearing of this from you...?" Hiccup's voice was strained as he spoke.

"I just woke up not too long ago, Hickey... I'm sorry...Um, if you want to come see me, you can.. I mean, if you aren't busy... Or have plans or anything." Toothless suggested halfheartedly, since, he did know that Hiccup had made plans prior to this.

"I'll be there! Okay! Bye!" Hiccup ended the call immediately and Toothless blinked as he stared at his phone.

Shrugging, he dropped the phone on the bed beside him and he closed his eyes. His mind starting to run through all the negative aspects that had began to arise lately. Everything seemed to be going wrong... Ever since Jack Frost arrived.

Later, Hiccup arrived and rushed into Toothless' hospital room. The emerald eyes widened once he saw his boyfriends condition.

"T-Toothless... Oh my god..." The smaller male walked over to the bedside and his eyes scanned the mangles body of his lover. Hiccup's eyes had started to glisten and moments later, warm tears rolled down his cheeks.

Toothless turned his head to focus on Hiccup. It was well past eight, so did this mean he blew off Jack just to see him. With that thought, Toothless felt a sudden jump to his mood, well until he saw Hiccup stain his gorgeous cheeks with his tears.

"Hiccup... Sweetie... Please don't cry... I'm okay, I promise... Just a few... Broken things and cuts.." Toothless rose his good arm and leaned over to wipe away the tears, but it hurt like hell. He keeps forgetting he has broken ribs.

The smaller males lip quivered as he leaned into the tanned hand the grazed his cheek. He could tell that Toothless was hurt, badly, even if he wouldn't admit it. He saw the way he cringed as he tried to turn just to comfort him. Hiccup gently leaned down and wrapped his tiny arms around Toothless' middle, being as careful as he possibly could.

"H-How did this happen...?" Hiccup choked out and Toothless moved the hand that had gracefully caressed his cheek, to run through the auburn locks of hair.

"...I was upset... And... Swerved into the other lane... The doctor said I was lucky to be alive... I only feel lucky because... I can see you..." Toothless really could never lie to Hiccup, to a point, some would say that was his weakness.

"Upset... Why...?" Hiccup leaned into Toothless' hand before his emerald eyes locked onto the shimmering gold ones that were Toothless'.

"It...It's really stupid... Before you ran into me at school... I heard you talking to Jack... I saw how you smiled at him... I...I have never even seen that smile, Hiccup. I heard you make plans... So, I kept waiting for you to bring it up... You never did...You never even asked if I would see that movie with you... I know, you know how I'm not in to kids movies, but I would have gone just to be with you... So, when you got out of the car... I drove away... I parked and started to cry... Then, I thought I felt better so I started to drive but... Then... I don't remember the wreck... After that it goes blank..." Toothless had averted his gaze from Hiccup, he knew he was just being stupid. He was always the jealous type, but, Jack made it so much worse.

Hiccup had listened closely as his raven-haired boyfriend spoke, he then frowned. "Tooth...I...I'm sorry... I... I didn't tell you about those plans because, I know how jealous you get... I promise you though, I only love you. Jack is just a friend... I will never throw away our relationship for anyone... You mean the world to me, okay..?"

Toothless only nodded as he stared at the wall. He felt absolutely horrid. He got upset over nothing, an could have died because of it. A disgruntled sigh passed his lips before he used his good arm to slink around Hiccup's chest, his golden eyes turning to look back at the love of his life.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I should have just asked you about it.. I just... I kept having these thoughts... I kept thinking that maybe you and he were... Having... Sex... Or kissing, or hugging... And I just got really upset... I know, I know, I'm an idiot... I just, I really don't wanna fucking lose you, Hic. I have loved you since we were kids, you know? I wanted to ask you out way sooner than freshmen year, but I couldn't work up the courage till then... Now, I just keep having these thoughts that I'm not good enough.. I know I'm not really attractive, and I'm not as smart as you... Sometimes, I think that you're only dating me because we have known each other so long..." Toothless trailed off, he never voiced his worries to Hiccup, more so to not worry the smaller male.

Hiccup blinked before pulling away from Toothless' hold. Hiccup then moved to sit beside of the raven-haired male before leaning down and kissing Toothless tenderly, with as much love as he could possibly put. Freckled hands slowly rose to cup onto the tan cheeks as he only deepened the kiss before he pulled away.

"Toothy, the only person I even wanna have sex with is you. I only wanna kiss you. You do know, that I have liked you as long as you've liked me? Also, do not even say you're not attractive. If you knew how many times a day I hear people talking and they say they wish they could date you, or how hot you are, how much girls, and guys, talk about wanting to have sex with you... I get jealous all the time, every single day... But, when I look at you, I see my future. I see the man I fell in love with. The man I will someday, give myself to..." Hiccup grew a blush near the end and Toothless couldn't help the smile that was forming. He actually never knew Hiccup got jealous, or the fact that apparently, he was attractive.

"Hickey... I love you, so much. I'm so fucking sorry." The tan male spoke softly as he scooted himself over in order to hug Hiccup as close as he possibly could. The smaller male had quickly moved to snuggle, carefully, against Toothless.

"It's okay, idiot." Hiccup laughed softly as he pecked Toothless's cheek, his eyes faltering shut as he planned to stay like this all night, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

About two months had passed since Toothless' accident, and he had finally returned to school. Hiccup had been with him ever since the night at the hospital, nursing him back to health. He had even stayed a few nights with Toothless to make sure he was fully cared for. Toothless still had a cast on his leg, and still had to have his chest wrapped up so he wouldn't fracture his ribs again. But, Toothless walked into the school with Hiccup leading him inside carefully. The auburn-haired male was happy to dote on his boyfriend, and even happier to be able to be by his side these past two months. Toothless couldn't help but to notice all the people staring as he walked through the halls, but, he pushed that to the back of his mind. He was actually happy to be back, and he was just happy to know that Jack wasn't a threat. Well, he was happy till he saw the white-haired male approaching him and Hiccup. He could tell that Jack wasn't paying attention to him, rather, he was staring at Hiccup. Toothless tightened his grip on Hiccups shoulder, which he was using for support, and a small snarl rang in his throat. Hiccup glanced up at Toothless before moving a hand to gently rub the taller mans abdomen.

"Hiccup, I haven't seen you in awhile, well... I saw you in classes, but you'd rush away right after school and I have been wanting to hang out with you.." Jack's piercing blue eyes never parted from Hiccup's emerald hues.

"Ah... I have been helping Toothless. And, I don't think I will be able to hang anytime soon. I'm going to help him till he's fully healed and he still has a few months... The broken bones were completely broken in half, so it takes longer. I'm sorry, maybe some other time, okay?" Hiccup spoke softly, the hand continuing to rub over Toothless' abdomen in a calming manner.

Jacks features hardened, which was noticed almost instantly by Toothless, the ice blue eyes glancing over to Toothless, his eyes narrowing. "I see. That's fine. I hope you feel better, Toothless. And, Hiccup, whenever you have time, I want to hang out with you. I'll see you in class."

With that, Jack walked away. Toothless had pulled Hiccup to press against him in a protective manner. "I fucking hate that kid." Toothless growled as he moved his gaze to Hiccup.

"Shh, sweetie... He's just a friend, okay..? Besides, I only love you, and as of now, I will spend all the time in the world with you. Now, and forever." Hiccup grew a loving smile, leaning towards his tall boyfriend before placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

Hours later, the school day had ended and Hiccup ran from his class to find Toothless waiting at his locker, a bag slung over his good shoulder filled to the brim with all the work he had missed. His features instantly lightened as he saw his small boyfriend running towards him. Hiccup gathered his bag from his locker before he shut the door softly. He then tilted his head upward, standing on his toes before placing a gentle kiss upon his lovers warm, inviting lips before stepping down. The auburn-haired male grasped Toothless' hand before slowly leading him towards the car he had borrowed from his dad. Opening the passenger side, he happily helped Toothless inside and shut the door. Now, Hiccup wasn't the best driver, mainly because he was rather anxious and drove insanely slow, but he could get them there safe and alive.

So, Hiccup drove them to Toothless' home and helped his boyfriend inside. The auburn-haired male helped Toothless to the couch before gladly propping the injured leg up on a pillow. Toothless smiled lovingly at his Hiccup and sighed. He honestly had no idea how he had gotten a person like Hiccup to love him. Better yet, he didn't know how he got a person that was actually happy to dote on him until he gets better. It was honestly the greatest feeling he had ever felt in his life. Sure, he was loved by his family, but it was different with Hiccup. Hiccup was his soulmate. He was the reason that Toothless woke up every morning and the reason for everything he tuned out to be. Hiccup Haddock was just his reason for existence. A smile graced his lips as he thought until it was interrupted by a knock on the front door. He hadn't been expecting anyone, so, he just glanced at Hiccup with a quizzical expression painting his features.

Hiccup had scurried off and answered the door as Toothless watched after. He couldn't see anything, so, he just huffed. At the door was Jack, whose ice blue eyes locked with Hiccup's emerald ones. Hiccup furrowed his brow at Jack's presence and soon changed to an expression of utter shock as Hiccup felt a cool set of lips upon his o hesitation whatsoever, Hiccup backed away and slapped Jack as hard as he possibly could before backing away. Toothless heard the slap and perked up. His interest was peaked as he slowly stood up, cringing as the weight hit his foot but he shrugged it off so that way he could see who exactly was at the door.

As soon as he made it to the door, he snarled as he spotted Jack and immediately took note of the fresh handprint that was showing brightly against his pale skin. His gaze transferred to Hiccup who looked frightened, or worried, which just pissed Toothless off further. Something had happened, and he already didn't like it.

"What happened?" Toothless stated calmly but his gaze was locked with Jack's, whose expression was that of utter contempt.

"I kissed Hiccup." Jack stated almost nonchalantly, as if it was something unimportant. Toothless's gaze darkened as he heard Jack speak. He kissed his Hiccup? /His Hiccup/. And he had the nerve to act as if Hiccup's kiss was something unimportant? To Toothless, those kisses were the most important aspect of his entire fucking life.

"You, what?!" Toothless growled as he stepped in front of Hiccup, blocking his lover from Jack's disgusting gaze. He shouldn't even be allowed to look at someone as perfect as him, let alone kiss him.

"You heard me. I kissed Hiccup. He deserves better than the likes of you. Someone like me~. Besides, all you are is a big body guard that gets a kiss and a hug every so often. Have you all even had sex yet? No? Funny, seeing as how you've been dating for four years. Doesn't that tell ya something, Toothless? Maybe the fact that Hiccup is probably repulsed by you. Either way, he deserves someone he likes, not someone he pities." Jack spoke with an undertone of disgust as he gazed upon Toothless.

That hit Toothless hard. It was like Jack had read all his deepest insecurities and then just spouted them out. He couldn't even respond, but, he didn't have to. Hiccup had moved in front of Toothless after Jack had finished speaking, and the auburn-haired slapped Jack harder than he had before.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You think I pity him? You think I only think of him as a fucking body guard?! And what does me not having sex with him by now have to do with anything? For your information, Jackson, I love him. I love Toothless with my entire heart and soul, and I have for way longer than we have been dating. And the matter of sex is, well, you know, I wanted it a secret, but since you can't back the fuck off, I'll say it. I'm waiting till marriage, because I know he and I will end up married, and I want it to be special. Gods forbid that I wanna wait! Sex doesn't equal love, Jack. And why for one second, you even thought I had romantic feelings for you, is beyond me. I think of you as a friend, nothing more. Got it? So, back the fuck off, or we aren't ever going to speak again." Hiccup spoke with so much anger that Toothless didn't even believe it to be him at first. But, Hiccup pushed Jack outside and slammed the door in his face as soon as he and Toothless were out of the way.

Toothless's mind was racing over what Hiccup said. He wanted to wait till marriage. He wants to get married. With that sudden revelation, practically all of his insecurities fled and Toothless stared at his boyfriend endearingly. It was like he was falling in love with him all over again. Toothless smiled before he leaned down and connected he and Hiccup's lips in a passionate, love-filled kiss. Hiccup was confused at first, but he wrapped his arms around his larger boyfriends neck nonetheless and allowed his eyes to falter shut as he tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss. Toothless did the same and after a moment he pulled away from his adorable Hiccup.

"Hic, I never knew that's why you never wanted sex... You could have just said that... Also, marriage, huh?" Toothless rose a brow and couldn't help but laugh as soon as his boyfriends cheeks turned a crimson red.

"Ahah, y-yeah... Marriage..." Hiccup drifted his gaze to the ground as he shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Well, I don't have a ring, but, Hickey, when we graduate, will you marry me?" Toothless made sure his expression was as serious as humanly possible that way Hiccup wouldn't think he was making fun of him.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he heard Toothless and he jerked his head up to lock his gaze with his boyfriends. His emerald hues searching withing Toothless's golden ones for sincerity. As soon as he realized Toothless wasn't messing with him, tears began to well in his eyes and roll down his freckled cheeks. Each tear leaving a small stain in its path. "I... I... Yes, you big idiot!" Hiccup jumped and wrapped his arms tightly around Toothless's neck, being mindful of his broken bones, and he began to pepper kisses all over Toothless's face.

Toothless couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped strong arms around his new fiance's waist and pulled him into a long, loving hug. He made a mental note to obtain a ring as he held onto Hiccup protectively. His life honestly couldn't get any better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since Toothless popped the question Hiccup had longed to hear for so long, and, in order to get a ring, Toothless got a job. He was fully healed and ready to work as hard as he possibly could just so he could buy a ring worthy of Hiccup. Now, his parents had offered to buy the ring, but he turned it down. This was something he had to work for, and he wasn't going to even think of a wedding until he had a ring. So, he was currently working at the Berk Diner as a waiter. Granted, not the most enticing job, but he made a decent amount in tips. Ever since that day though, Hiccup had been staying over at Toothless's house more often. It was almost as if he wanted to get a feel as to what it would be like to live with Toothless. Not that Toothless minded because he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep cradling Hiccup in his arms.

It was going well for them, but, Jack hadn't given up on Hiccup. He backed off, sort of, but only to pursue the auburn-haired male in less obvious ways. He and Hiccup still chatted, but, it wasn't as often. He had began to do little things here and there, such as, opening doors, helping him carry his belongings, etc. Hiccup was pretty oblivious to it, but, Toothless wasn't. Whenever he saw Hiccup with Jack, he immediately interjected and told him to stay away from his fiance. Toothless was kind of possessive, but after what Jack did, it's pretty much justified. Toothless was more so pissed how he never had any threats until Jack came along, and it was infuriating.

Currently, Toothless was at work waiting tables, so he had no idea what Hiccup was doing. He let out a sigh before putting the thought out of his mind in order to focus and be as cheery as possible. Hiccup was at home sprawled out on the couch watching a documentary about the existence of dragons. He had always been drawn to the idea of dragons, even though they weren't real. He always imagined what it would feel like to ride atop one and feel the wind in his hair. It was a thought that always calmed him. But, he was ripped back into the real world when he heard the doorbell ring. His eyes shifted to the door before he groaned and hopped off of the couch. Making his way to the door, he swung it open only to see Jack.

He was confused as to why Jack was there but he didn't think much of it. "Oh, sup Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Mm, I was wanting to hang out with you, if that's cool." Jack spoke softly as he shifted himself to lean against the door frame.

"Uh... Sure, yeah. That's fine." Hiccup shrugged before stepping out of the way so Jack could enter the house. Once inside, Hiccup shut the door and returned to plop down on the couch.

Jack scanned the area before sitting next to Hiccup, his gaze shifting the the TV that the auburn-haired male was so drawn to. "So, whatcha watching?"

"Hm...? Oh, it's a documentary talking about what the world might have been like if dragons existed, and what they would have looked like." Hiccup smiled as he looked to Jack before his gaze returned to the television.

Jack sighed, he found it pretty boring, but Hiccup liked it so it couldn't have been too bad. He began to tap his foot repeatedly on the ground as he stared rather blankly at the flickering screen. He was way too bored. His cerulean gaze made its way to focus on Hiccup who was currently hosting the widest smile he had ever seen. He almost looked like a child. It was cute, too cute. Jack bit his bottom lip in thought before he leaned over and pressed Hiccup against the couch. Hiccup's eyes widened as Jack soon had him pinned down. Jack grew a smirk as he connected he and Hiccup's lips in a passionate kiss, which, Hiccup didn't reciprocate. Instead, the auburn-haired male struggled underneath of Jack, trying to free his hands to no avail. Jack was stronger than he looked. Soon though, his lips were freed but Jack only moved them to trail tender kisses down Hiccup's jaw and to his neck where he then began to nip and suck.

Tears were welling in Hiccup's eyes as he continued to struggle but, once a mark was made on his neck, Jack made the mistake of releasing one of Hiccup's hands in order to slip a hand underneath Hiccup's shirt, trailing it up to rub over his freckled chest. Hiccup didn't waste a second to slap Jack and bring his knee up to ram into Jack's groin. Jack fell to the side and curled up as he began to cough. Hiccup jumped up and ran from his house with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was scared. No, mortified. Why would Jack do that? He did it against his will and even continued when he had struggled. Hiccup only ran faster towards the diner. He had to see Toothless, he needed help. He wanted to be held in strong arms until he felt better.

After a few minutes, Hiccup burst into the diner. He was a panting, crying mess as he looked around for Toothless. Once he spotted the larger male, he ran up to him with the tears falling even faster. Toothless was just finishing up taking orders and as soon as he turned around, he saw Hiccup crying. His eyes grew wide and he looked his smaller lover over until his gaze fell on the mark that was bright on Hiccup's neck.

"T-Toothless... Jack... I tried... He kept going..." Hiccup only managed to speak in segments before he wrapped his arms around Toothless' waist, burying his face into the toned chest as more sobs erupted.

Toothless called over a fellow worker and asked them to take over for him for a little bit. They agreed as soon as they saw the crying mess that was wrapped around Toothless's middle. Once that had been taken care of, Toothless moved he and Hiccup to a table where he sat himself down and immediately cradled Hiccup close. He rocked his fiance back and forth as he peppered kisses over his head.

"What happened?" Toothless spoke calmly as he moved a hand to tangle within Hiccup's hair, running his fingers throughout the auburn locks carefully.

"I...I was at home watching that dragon documentary again a-and I heard the doorbell ring... So... I got up and J-Jack was at the door... I... I didn't think anything of it, so I let him inside... Then.. Out of nowhere he pinned me to the couch a-and.. Kissed me... T-then he... He did my neck... A-and he tried to touch over my chest but I kneed him in the crotch and ran.." Hiccup managed to speak throughout all his crying, though, he had to sniffle every so often.

Toothless tensed up as soon as he heard what had happened and he wrapped his arms tighter around Hiccup in a protective manner. "I'll fucking kill him." He snarled out as he continued to try and soothe Hiccup.

Hiccup had soon calmed down, and Toothless had to get back to work, so he brought Hiccup over a milkshake and fries and told him to stay there until he got off work. Toothless then went back to wait tables and Hiccup was just picking at his fries, eating some every so often. He lifted a hand to touch the spot on his neck and he shuddered. He wanted it gone. He wanted to forget everything that had happened that day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Trigger Warning: blood,broken bones, mention of forced intimacy.

Toothless had been fuming the rest of the night after Hiccup had explained what Jack had done. How dare that little white-haired freak lay even a finger on his Hiccup, better yet, how dare he try and /mark/ Hiccup. His Hiccup. After work, Toothless dropped Hiccup off at his home and stayed with him until he was asleep. Then, it was time to stop Jack once and for all. That little shit will learn once and for all not to mess with Toothless' boyfriend, no, fiance. Toothless knew where Jack lived, mainly due to overheard conversations, and that's exactly where he was heading. It was reckless, sure, but no one gets away with forcing someone to do something they're uncomfortable with. He even continued after Hiccup tried to get away. What kind of a monster does that? He knew he hated Jack from the start for a reason, and hopefully Hiccup did too now.

After a short drive, he arrived at Jack's house and parked and shut off the car before stepping out of it. He was pissed, and he had every right to be. The raven-haired male stomped up to the front door and banged on the door, not even caring if Jack's family was sleeping. After a moment, Jack swung the door open and he looked like he was about to yell until he saw just exactly who it was that was banging on his door at midnight. Toothless heard Jack murmur an, 'oh shit.' under his breath and he couldn't help but growl within his throat. Without any hesitation, Toothless pulled Jack up to him by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you think it is fucking funny to think you could try anything with my /fiance/? Do you think it's cute what you did? You forced Hiccup to do something you knew damn well he didn't want to do, but did that stop you? No. You would have fucked him too, if you didn't fuck up and let his hand go, right? You would have fucking forced him to have sex with you right, Jack? You would have continued to force him to do that even if he was crying and screaming at you to stop, right? Well. I'm not gonna let you get away with it, jackass."

As soon as Toothless finished speaking, he slammed Jack as hard as he could into the siding of his house, a snarl emanating in his throat. Jack cringed and gasped once he hit the wall and he tried to shove Toothless away to no avail. The raven-haired male used his free hand to punch Jack right in the nose, causing it to drip with blood almost immediately.

"You think it felt good to have Hiccup run into my work, /sobbing/, because you're a prick who can't get a hint that he is loyal to me. No. It felt terrible. I knew I hated you from the start, and now I can see why. You're nothing but a piece of trash."

Toothless had repeatedly began to punch Jack, and the white-haired male was only able to get in a few punches of his own. At most, Toothless would have a black eye, but, as Toothless continued to hit Jack over, and over again, he heard bone crack which indicated that Jack now had a broken nose. Jack screamed out in pain as the bone split in two and he squirmed to try and free himself from the man holding him.

"Do you see what it feels like to be held in a position that you don't want to be in? To have no way of escape? To feel completely and utterly helpless as you squirm to try and get away. To try and run because you want it to stop. Yeah, that's how Hiccup felt, you dick. Doesn't feel good, does it, Jack?" Toothless snarled and threw Jack roughly to the ground.

"I... I didn't fucking mean to do that! I don't know what came over me... I just... He was cute and I wanted to kiss him and then I couldn't stop myself." Jack hurried the words out as he brought a hand up to hold his nose back trying to stop the bleeding.

"Really? You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to scar him for fucking life? You could have kissed him and stopped and it wouldn't have been AS bad. But, no. You felt up his chest and decided to give him a hickey. You knew damn well what you were doing, Jack. You just don't want to own up to it because that would make you worse than you already are, you're a piece of trash Jack Frost. Get over Hiccup, and don't fucking come around again unless you clean up your act. As much as I hate it, I know Hiccup will give you another chance, so don't ruin it. Find someone else to date, and just be his fucking friend." Toothless spat the words out and the only response he got in return was a few hurried nod from the white-haired male.

"Oh, and if you touch him again, I won't go as easy on you." Toothless left Jack on the porch, blood gushing from his nose.

He made his way to the car and started it up before driving off towards his house. His eyes shifted to the mirror and he could already see black forming around his left eye, which he knew he'd have to explain but Jack got what he deserved. Well, he probably deserved even more, but, he didn't wanna send him to a hospital over a kiss and hickey as much as he might want to. As much as he hated it though, he knew what he said was right. Hiccup would try and give Jack one more shot. Hiccup's always been the type to give people one too many chances, but it's one of the many reasons Toothless loves him so damned much. He'd just have to be there to keep Jack in line and not let him be alone with Hiccup for any extended period of time.

A/N: Okay, sorry I take so long with updates and SUPER sorry if this is triggering or just bad in general. Comments and likes would be appreciated if you enjoyed, and I'll try and update sooner!


End file.
